dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Watermelon Popsicle-chan
Watermelon Popsicle-chan, or as her human name Piku, is a mini watermelon freezer pop gijinka in GDA. She was created by tumblr user sundaechii and her ask blog is here . Appearance Has medium length hair tied in a ponytail by a watermelon seed pin, and a single strand of flyaway hair on the right of her head. Wears a short sleeved turtleneck shirt spotted with watermelon seed patterns, with a puffy undershirt with gradient cuffs and sleeves. A green skirt along with popsicle stick brown tights and loafers complete her outfit. Personality Polite, well-mannered, and buisinesslike. Despite her size, she is rather stiff and well-spoken, almost soldierlike in manner, even saluting others in greeting. She does her best to be responsible, but deep down really wants to be childlike. The only time she smiles freely is when she is singing. She also has an odd way of speaking, using the phrase 'yes' and 'no' to confirm/deny things (EG: "I am fine, yes?"/"That is true, no?") and just in general using rather big words, as a result of her travels. Strives constantly to become more physically strong, by taking part in activities such as morning jogs, fighting the occasional bad-doer, and dancing and singing along to songs. (she'll kick ur ass in ddr believe it) Constantly refers to others of either (or neither) gender with the suffix of '-dono', seeing herself as lower than them. Once you manage to break through that outer shell, however, she is actually very bright, and wishes for companionship. She doesn't smile often, having been told that 'smiles and laughter are joyous things, but should be saved for the greatest moments.', but when she does, it's a sign she either trusts you or likes you very much. Cries a lot, and openly calls herself a 'crybaby'. Still retains some of her soldierlike attitude, and is very protective of those she likes, as that has also become her real self over time, but is ultimately less formal and much more open. When encountered with things such as non-platonic bonds, she has little to no experience, and will blush right up to her ears when seeing it, or dealing with it herself. She denies ever finding anyone attractive if she's interested in them, but will be very honest when it comes to friends of her's appeal. Backstory Watermelon Popsicle-chan was created in a small town for the purpose of a small summer treats stand that would sell other frozen desserts, like ice creams, shaved ice, cold drinks, and other types of popsicles. She was initially part of a batch of the most popular treats at the stand; mini watermelon freezer pops. The runner of the stand was a man in his mid thirties, name undisclosed, but his wife, named Caron, was the one who made all of the treats. The man himself wasn't good at making things, and was very scatterbrained and dim; he was also a perfectionist. One day, he tried to make a batch of them at the prompting of his daughter. All of them came out properly, red top, white middle, and green bottom, all except for one. This one was topped with white instead. The rest of the batch was perfect, and the human forms were ready to be eaten, but the man had a problem, and that was Piku. She was the only one he'd gotten wrong, and he was furious at her. At this age, being suddenly pushed into existence, she tried to get away from him, but stumbled into Caron, who quickly swiped her up and calmed down her husband, who had been ready to crush Piku to bits in a fit of rage. Together with her daughter, Caron managed to get the man to not get rid of the odd popsicle, but every time he'd see her around the house, he would give her a look of loathing and wouldn't even acknowledge her. Hurt and confused, Watermelon Popsicle-chan stayed as close as she could to Caron, wondering why her creator treated her like she didn't exist. The daughter, Stella, then got in a bad accident and had to go to the hospital. Watermelon Popsicle-chan would go visit with Caron every other day, with her desert form being in a cooler. The child's spirits were not broken, however, and would bounce up happily everytime they came, and became Watermelon Popsicle's first friend; she was even the one who gave her the name Piku and taught her to sing. She'd put on little concerts with some of the other children, and Piku found herself loving the place more and more. One day, the man snapped and had a furious outburst, demanding that Piku be destroyed. Caron and Stella protested, but the man was set in his ways. In a fit of desperation, Piku yelled sadly at her creator, asking him why he hated her so much and how she was any different from the other desserts he had made the day she was born. He responded with equal volume that she had been a mistake from the second he'd created her, and he just wanted to erase her from existence already, so he wouldn't have to deal with seeing a failure every day. Piku was shattered by this, and Caron carefully rephrased it so it was less hurtful and made more sense. Piku understood, but could only feel anger and pity for the man who had created her. The family of three fought back and forth, tearing Piku's already bruised little heart more and more by each day. Because of this, Stella's condition got worse, until the day where the doctors weren't sure she would live. The man blew up again, blaming Piku and screaming that if she hadn't been created, the little human would be just fine. At this, Caron carefully took Piku aside and told her that she should run. Piku didn't want to, she wanted to make sure that Stella would be okay, but Caron told her that if the failed popsicle were to be destroyed in anyway, she suspected that Piku would disappear, and never come back, even if they created another in the way she had been made. The woman then took out a watermelon pin and tied Piku's hair in a ponytail, telling her that she would keep piku's dessert safe, and make sure it never freezer burnt or melted. Piku finally agreed, and ran away just as the man yelled something to Caron. Piku never found out what it was. Piku wandered aimlessly, holding onto her pin and thinking that maybe, one day, she would go back to the small town and find her creator to set things right. But until that day came, she couldn't be weak and run from everything anymore, and she needed to be strong. Thus she built up her shell, and travelled. Relationships Caerotcake-chan: Views as a sort of mother figure, and a good companion. Chocolate Pocky-chan: Values her offer of friendship gratefully, and dearly wishes they can become good friends in the near future. Bunny roll-chan: As of their agreement to be friends, Piku strives to help her out, and tries her best to protect her and encourage her. Daifuku-chan: She treasures the hairpin Daifuku gave her, and also regards her as a special person having sung with her for the first time in forever. Black Cherry Icecream-kun: Despite their little mix up in the beginning, they are pretty good friends now, and even go on little excursions like going to an amusement park. Egg-kun: Greatly dislikes his attitude and especially his puns, so often gets into squabbles with him and tries to keep him in line. Despite this, she does try to show him that he is probably a dessert, since he is in a form anyways, and views him as a friend, but that's stretching it. People she sees but doesn't have any courage to approach Kakigori-san: She watched his problems with Velvet Cupcake-kun rather sadly, knowing how it is to have seemingly unrequited love. When he gets frozen, however, she takes it upon herself to take care of him till he is reverted to normal, even parodying a song she found out he likes in an attempt to at least cheer him up. Gateau-Au-Chocolat-chan: Finds her very mischevious, and almost an annoyance, but still feels drawn to her for some reason. Perhaps it's the shipping? Reeses Cheesecake-chan: Is completely blown away by how casual she is able to act, and wants to learn how to do it as well. However... Milky Chu Chu Bar-kun: Hears a lot about him, but doesn't actually know what he's like. Regardless, she tries to avoid coming close to him, especially since he is rumoured to prey on little girls and boys (that is all a misunderstanding, however.) Trivia *she does not know how old she is, so she makes up the fact that she is ageless. *she keeps a kendo-style sword strapped to her back underneath her shirt, so she may whip it out if she is startled or in danger. *if she is ever fighting, she pulls her hair pin out and lets her hair free, while putting the pin on the back of her coat. *she is deathly afraid of any of the desserts attempting to eat her. *gifts are sacred things according to piku, so the watermelon pin given to her by Caron, the bear plush by caerotcake, and the strawberry hairpin given to her by daifuku are cared for and loved very much. *her hair will turn a light shade of pink if she is very happy, or thinks something is funny. Category:Characters Category:Other